TRUE DARK
by MirskianQueen
Summary: When Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order, Palpatine abducted him, refusing to allow him to be trained as a Jedi. Raised in darkness, Anakin resists Palpatine's attempts to sway him to the Dark Side at all costs... Ten years later, he escapes. But will the Jedi heed his warning about Palpatine's true nature? Or will they too lock him away forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_TRUE DARK._**

**_When Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order, Palpatine abducted him, refusing to allow him to be trained as a Jedi. Raised in darkness, Anakin resists Palpatine's attempts to sway him to the Dark Side at all costs... Ten years later, he escapes. But will the Jedi heed his warning about Palpatine's true nature? Or will they too lock him away forever?_**

**_PROLOGUE._**

__He couldn't allow it, could not let the Jedi train the boy in their ways. Which was why he had taken him. No one would know where to look for him, and no one would ever think to look for him in The Temple of Exar Kun, on Yavin 4.

Here, Anakin Skywalker would stay. Until he embraced the Dark Side of the Force. Only then would he be released from the tiny, pitch black cell. Only then would he be free.

He had set up security cameras so the he could watch the boy. Palpatine smiled as he saw Anakin stirring, he had knocked him out with a short burst of Force Lightning, only now was the nine year old regaining consciousness.

Now his torment would begin.

xx

Anakin groaned, sitting up, he hissed in pain. Opening his eyes, he froze. Darkness surrounded him. Thick, impenetrable darkness. Shaking fearfully he stood, he walked forward, with his arms held out in front of him...

He only walked a few steps before his hands met hard, cold stone; a wall. It took him less than ten seconds to walk around the cell, following the wall. There was no way out. "Help!" He pounded on the wall, sobbing with fear. "Help me!"

_"No one will ever help you." _The voice came from all around the cell, echoing off the walls. _"This is where you will stay, until you join me. _

Anakin's frantic pounding stilled, "please..." His voice had dropped to a low whisper in the presence of that evil voice, "... let me out of here."

_"Not until you have turned to the dark side," _the evil voice offered no comfort as Anakin sobbed in terror, _"until you join me and become a Sith, you will never leave this place."_

__x

Palpatine watched as Anakin began pounding on the door again, he smiled at the boy's fear. Soon that would turn to anger, then he would be his.

_"Let me out!"_

"No," his reply was blunt. "I am afraid I have to leave now," he couldn't allow anyone to notice his disappearance_

_"No!" _Anakin cried, sobbing, _"don't leave me here!" _

Palpatine smiled evilly, "I will return in a week." He couldn't come too often, and after a week in darkness, the boy would do anything to get out. No, this would not take long. Soon Anakin would join him. Soon, he would be his apprentice. And with 'The Chosen One' on his side, the Jedi would be destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_TRUE DARK._**

**_When Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order, Palpatine abducted him, refusing to allow him to be trained as a Jedi. Raised in darkness, Anakin resists Palpatine's attempts to sway him to the Dark Side at all costs... Ten years later, he escapes. But will the Jedi heed his warning about Palpatine's true nature? Or will they too lock him away forever?_**

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

Shivering from cold and fear, Anakin hugged himself as he sat alone in the dark cell. He had never been alone before. Had never been so afraid before either. Sobbing, Anakin drew his knees to his chest and cried.

_"It's alright Ani." _

He started at Qui-gon's voice, his head snapping up_

The Jedi Master crouched in front of him, transparent, but there. "Master Qui-gon?" He frowned, his fear momentarily forgotten, "i thought you were dead."

Qui-gon smiled sadly, _"I am dead Ani." _

But you're here," Anakin sniffed, and looked around the pitch black cell. "Can you get me out of here?"

_"No, I can't Ani." _Qui-gon sighed softly, "_but __I will teach you to use the Force, so that you can escape when you are ready.__" _

"You'll stay with me?" His voice was shaking slightly now, "I don't want to be alone."

_"I won't leave you Ani," _Qui-gon promised. _"I will never leave you here alone."_

xx

**_Ten Years Later.  
_**

He was getting out.

Anakin sat on the floor, breathing deeply as he meditated. Sidious had no idea that he had learned to use the Force, had no idea that he had never been alone in the cell. "Today is the day," today he would gain his freedom.

Qui-gon's force ghost smiled at him, _"You have done well Ani."_

"I had a good teacher," Anakin stood silently, closing his eyes, he held his arms out from his sides. Moving things had been the first thing Master Qui-gon had taught him, today, it was going to his way to freedom.

He would have to move fast, as soon as he pushed the walls down, the ceiling would collapse. Taking a deep breath, Anakin pushed...

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the walls around him groaned loudly, beginning to sway. He ran as the walls started to fall, giving the 'door' another hard push to knock it to the floor as he reached it.

He ran through the Temple, guided by Qui-gon_

The bright sunlight burned his eyes as he ran outside, hissing, he blinked rapidly, shielding his eyes until they grew slightly more accustomed to light. He'd timed it well, as he crouched behind a section of the Temple's black obsidian wall, Sidious arrived.

Of cause he didn't know how to fly a ship, which was where the Sith Lord would play the final part in his escape.

_"Be patient Ani," _Qui-gon warned him, _"don't rush in too soon."_

Anakin nodded as he watched Sidious walk towards the Temple, waited until he had disappeared inside. Then he darted across to the ship, ducking inside, he hid himself inside the holding cell_

_"Quickly Ani, cloak yourself!"_

Anakin closed his eyes, manipulating the Force around him to creat a 'Force Cloak'. It was another thing Qui-gon had taught him early on, enabling him to be virtually invisible to the naked eye.

He was just in time. The holding cell door slid open.

Anakin didn't move, didn't even breathe_

Sidious scowled and shook his head, walking towards the cockpit.

Letting out a silent sigh of relief, Anakingrinned as he felt the ship taking off. He'd done it. He was free!


	3. Chapter 3

**_TRUE DARK._**

**_When Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order, Palpatine abducted him, refusing to allow him to be trained as a Jedi. Raised in darkness, Anakin resists Palpatine's attempts to sway him to the Dark Side at all costs... Ten years later, he escapes. But will the Jedi heed his warning about Palpatine's true nature? Or will they too lock him away forever?_**

_I forgot to mention that this story takes place just after AOTC (Also changing a little bit, Anakin's mother was never taken by the Tusken Raiders, so she's alive.)  
_

**_CHAPTER TWO._**

Outside the Council Chamber, Anakin shook his head. "I can't do it," he couldn't go in there, couldn't face the Jedi Masters who would never believe a word he said.

Qui-gon sighed, _"Ani, you have to." _He told Anakin gently, _"they have to be warned, and you're the only one who can_" _

"You could tell them," Anakin whispered, "They'd believe you." They would trust Qui-gon implicitly.

Shaking his head, Qui-gon rolled his eyes. _"They need to trust you Ani," _he nodded to the door, _"if I told them, they would trust my word... but they still wouldn't trust you." _If they were going to trust Anakin, then Anakin had to be the one to convince them.

"What if i can't make them believe me?" Anakin swallowed, "we both know they won't trust me, if they don't believe me, they're hardly going to just let me walk away."

Qui-gon closed his eyes, _"_if _you really can't convince them, then I will reveal myself to them." _It would only be as a last resort though, the Jedi needed to trust Anakin, he was their only hope against the Sith.

Biting his lip, Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok," his hands clenched by his sides, "but they're not going to believe me."

xx

Obi-wan looked up as the doors to the Council Chamber opened. Master Windu, Master Yoda and Padme's heads all snapped to look at the newcomer_

He was tall, his clothes tattered rags, hanging on a skeletal thin body, his skin was ghostly pale, with blue eyes sunken into a slightly gaunt face. He couldn't have been anymore than... 20 at the most, probably younger.

Obi-wan frowned, "can we help you?"

The youth swallowed and licked his lips, "actually, I think it's me who can help you."

Obi-wan's eyebrows rose, this was... Intriguing. "What exactly can you help us with?"

"I know who the Sith Lord is."

It was said so bluntly, so confidently, that - for a moment at least - it could almost be believable. master Windu frowned, "how could you know who the Sith Lord is?' How did he even know what a Sith Lord was?

The boy's gaze dropped to the ground, "because I've been his prisoner for the last ten years."

It had been niggling at her, but until then, she wasn't sure where she had seen him before. Standing, padme took a step forward. "Ani?" She hoped she was wrong, hoped that this couldn't possibly be the little boy she had met on Tatooine_

Anakin smiled slightly, "Hi Padme."

Obi-wan stared in shock, _this _was Anakin Skywalker? The boy who was supposed to have been his padawan? He hadn't even realised he'd leaped to his feet, "what happened to you?"

Anakin shrugged, "kidnapped by a Sith Lord." He smiled weakly and almost chuckled, "his hospitality was seriously lacking."

Master Yoda cocked his head, "said you knew who the Sith Lord was, you did."

"I do," Anakin closed his eyes, they were never going to believe him.

Walking across to him, Padme took his hand, "Ani, tell us who he is."

"Chancellor Palpatine."

Padme stared at Anakin in horror, "no." it couldn't be, "that's impossible Ani, I've know Chancellor Palpatine for a very long time_"

Master Windu frowned, in a way, it made sense... But surely someone would have noticed, or sensed something? "You're certain of this?"

Nodding Anakin looked at Padme sympathetically, as she shook her head in denial. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Sure of this, we must be." Yoda spoke quietly, "proof, we need."

"No," Padme shook her head, "you're wrong Ani!" He had to be, Palpatine couldn't possibly be a Sith Lord, it just wasn't possible.

_"It is the truth," _when Qui-gon appeared, everyone bar Anakin jumped.

Obi-wan gaped at his former Master, stunned, "... How?"

Anakin looked at him, "about time, Master."

_"You were doing fine on your own," _Qui-gon told him, smiling proudly, _"just as I knew you would." _

Obi-wan looked from Anakin to Qui-gon and back, "why did you call him 'Master'?"

Anakin shrugged, "Master Qui-gon's been with me for the last ten years." He explained, "he taught me to use the Force."

Looking at Qui-gon, Yoda frowned, "know Anakin is right about Chancellor Palpatine, you do?"

Qui-gon nodded, _"I do." _He looked at Padme, then at the rest of the Council, _"Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_TRUE DARK._**

**_When Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order, Palpatine abducted him, refusing to allow him to be trained as a Jedi. Raised in darkness, Anakin resists Palpatine's attempts to sway him to the Dark Side at all costs... Ten years later, he escapes. But will the Jedi heed his warning about Palpatine's true nature? Or will they too lock him away forever?_**

**_CHAPTER THREE._**

"What are we going to do about him?"

Obi-wan frowned as he glanced at Master Windu, part of him wanted to leap to help Anakin and say that he would take him as his padawan, like he had ten years ago. He didn't know why though, but something made him hesitate.

Yoda frowned, "A difficult situation, this is."

Obi-wan cocked his head, "Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order before he was taken." There was no reason it shouldn't apply now. "I don't see why that decision should be affected now."

Yoda shook his head, "A prisoner to the Sith, Skywalker has been-"

_"He has suffered more than you could possible imagine,"_ Qui-gon said, interrupting Yoda, _"and i have watched over him for that entire time."_

Obi-wan looked at his dead, former Master, "What happened to him?"

Qui-gon's eyes closed,_ "I'm not sure it's my place to tell you,"_ sighing, the ghostly Jedi shook his head, _"but you have to know, and Anakin is unlikely to share his past."_

Yoda and Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon. "Know, we must." Said the Old Master.

_"Let's just say that what he went through... a normal jedi, let alone a mere child, would not have survived without giving into the darkside."_ Qui-gon's face was filled with horror, at his memories of Anakin's suffering. _"That is why I stayed with him. In hopes that he would not turn, I trained him."_ He closed his eyes and sighed. _"After ten years in darkness, any normal person would have ended up blind... but Anakin is no normal person. He was born of the force, it flows through him stronger than anyone I've seen."_ Qui-gon opened his eyes and gave them an amazed look. _"Instead of allowing the darkness to blind him, the force enhanced his vision. Now, he can see among the darkness almost as if it was day."_

Obi-wan frowned, "He was hurt, wasn't he?" It was in the way Anakin held himself, the way he had distanced himself from them when he had entered, and his slight flinch when Padme had taken his hand.

Qui-gon nodded, _"More times than I can count."_ His eyes closed again, and sighed, _"The sheer brutality, that Anakin suffered at Palpatine's hands..."_ Breaking, off, Qui-gon shook his head, _"I could not offer anything but my comfort,"_ Anakin had suffered through it, with no physical contact or comfort.

"You did more than you give yourself credit for," Anakin's voice was soft, one hand held over his eyes, shielding them from the bright, daylight. Looking at Yoda,

Anakin took a deep breath, "I know you don't trust me." It wasn't their fault, and he could hardly blame them. "But if something isn't done sooner or later, Palpatine's plans will succeed."

"Well we're not going to let that happen," Padme said, entering the Council Chamber carrying a tray of food, she smiled at Anakin. "Master Vokara asked me to bring this for you."

Anakin's stomach growled loudly, looking at him, Obi-wan frowned taking in his appearance. Even with the new, clean, Jedi robes, he was still extremely thin. "When was the last time you ate?"

Anakin froze in mid step as he moved toward Padme, he glanced at Qui-gonand shook his head meaningfully. "A little while-"

_"More than two weeks."_

Anakin shot Qui-gon an annoyed look, "Why did you tell them that?" The last thing he wanted was their pity.

Padme shook her head, "Ani..." How could he have gone through so much, and still care? She held the tray out, "here."

As he reached to take it, the sleeve of his right arm lifted back, revealing a long burned gash. As Padme gasped, Anakin pulled the sleeve down.  
At least he tried to -

Padme gently took his hand and pulled the sleeve up... her eyes widened in horror at the long wound, that trailed up to his shoulder. "Master Vokara said you were fine."

"I didn't tell her about it," He was used to dealing with his own injuries. Gripping the tray of food, Anakin pulled away from Padme, "it's fine, really."

"That, is not fine." Obi-wan stood, "I think you should come back to the temple of healing with me."

Anakin snorted and sat down, "No." He didn't need help, he was fine. "Hey!"

He made a grab for the food tray as Padme yanked it from his hands, "You can have it when Master Vokara has seen to your injuries."

Raising his eyebrows, Anakin grinned. "Nice try," His left hand lifted, reaching out... One of the pieces of breadlifted and quickly flew to his hand.

Chuckling, Qui-gon rolled his eyes, _"Just go with them Ani."_

Anakin shook his head, "I'm fine-"

_"You have at least another six wounds from Palpatine's lightsaber,"_ Qui-gon pointed out,_ "then there's the broken ribs-"_

"I'm fine." Anakin said, biting into the bread, "It's not like I haven't dealt with any of that before."

Padme folded her arms, "If you don't come now, I'll just have to tell your Mother."

Anakin choked coughing as he nearly swallowed a mouthful of bread whole, "You've talked to Mom?"

Nodding, Padme raised her eyebrows, "I wonder how long it would take her to fly here after I tell her about your injuries..."

Anakin's eyes narrowed at her. "You wouldn't."

Padme just raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Actually I would. Unless you cooperate and come with me and Obi-wan back to the Temple of Healing."

Anakin looked at her suspiciously before looking at the others. His shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with you... just... don't tell mom." He said in a whisper.

Shaking his head, Obi-wan chuckled, "You'd think we were walking you to your death."

Anakin sighed softly, "I'm just used to taking care of myself." For the last ten years, the only physical contact he'd had, had been violent and painful. With that said, he turned around and headed to the door and paused. Obi-wan and Padme went to him, and he started walking again, this time, with them following right behind him.

xxx

As the trio left, Qui-gon looked at Yoda and Master Windu. _"Obi-wan is right, Anakin has been accepted into the Jedi Order."_

"But the fact is, Master Qui-gon... that Skywalker has been a sith's prisoner for the past ten years. For all we know, he could have given into his despair at some point. Whether or not you were with him. All it takes is a slight change, and you would never notice." Master Windu argued.

Qui-gon shook his head,_ "Anakin has never once given into 'despair' or fear, or anger. He has resisted Palpatine everyday for the last ten years, and I have not left him for a single moment."_

Yoda cocked his head, "So sure of him you are."

_"Yes, I am Master."_

Yoda frowned thoughtfully, his head cocked to one side, then he nodded. "Accepted into the Order, Skywalker was." he looked at Qui-gon, "Stand by that decision, the Council will. A Jedi, Skywalker, will be." Yoda looked at Windu, and Qui-gon. "Train him, Obi-wan will."


	5. Chapter 5

**_TRUE DARK._**

**_When Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order, Palpatine abducted him, refusing to allow him to be trained as a Jedi. Raised in darkness, Anakin resists Palpatine's attempts to sway him to the Dark Side at all costs... Ten years later, he escapes. But will the Jedi heed his warning about Palpatine's true nature? Or will they too lock him away forever?_**

**_CHAPTER FOUR._**

Shmi stared at Padme in shock, her eyes wide with hope. "He's really..." Swallowing, she bit her lip, "Anakin's really back?"

_"He escaped,"_ Padme smiled at her, _"I already mentioned that I kept in touch with you, and I know he'd love to see you..."_

"You've already sent a ship, haven't you?' Shmi asked, smiling as Padme nodded. Swallowing as fear filled her, Shmi took a deep breath. "Is he alright?"

Padme bit her lip, looking down for a moment before sighing softly. _"He's..."_ pausing, Padme closed her eyes, not sure how much she should reveal. Sighing, she decided to tell her at least a little bit. _"He's changed, Shmi. There's so much that he's been through. Most of it isn't good... I just want to warn you before you arrive which is when we'll tell you more. But other than that, I just want you to know that Ani was tortured and starved."_ Pausing at Shmi's shocked gasp, she blinked back tears. _"He's afraid of human contact now. He can hardly stand being around too many people even if he knows them. But,"_ Looking at Shmi, she shed a few tears._ "He has been in so much pain the past ten years that his pain tolerance has become one of the highest I've ever seen."_

Shmi covered her mouth with her hand, tears filling her eyes. "Ani..." Looking at Padme, she took a deep breath, blinking back her tears. "When will the ship get here?"

_"It should only be a few hours,"_ Padme smiled weakly, _"you should arrive here sometime tomorrow morning."_

xx

As he entered Anakin's room in the temple of healing, Obi-wan couldn't help laughing. "Do you ever stop eating?"

Looking up at him, Anakin shrugged, setting his plate on the bedside table. "I'm just doing as I'm told." he said with a small smile, "Apparently, I have to eat every few hours to regain my strength."

Walking further into the room, Obi-wan smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

Anakin paused as he looked at the floor with sudden interest. "To be honest, I feel overwhelmed." He looked Obi-wan in the eyes. "I have tried to escape many times before... but I never succeeded. Now that I'm free, it feels like a dream where I might wake up at any moment to find myself still imprisoned inside a cell."

Obi-wan slowly sat down beside Anakin. "You've been through so much already. Yet you've remained strong. I sense the force in you more now than I did ten years ago... With all that has happened," He gently put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I believe that Master Qui-gon is right. You truly _are_ the Chosen One."

Shaking his head, Anakin sighed. "I don't know if I believe it," looking at Obi-wan, Anakin shrugged. "I'm just an ex slave from tatooine-"

"Who has spent the last_ ten years_ being tormented by a Sith Lord, and somehow managed to resist turning to the darkside yourself." Obi-wan smiled, "You really don't realize how amazing that is, do you?"

"I didn't really think about it," Anakin looked down, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "It was easier that way, if I didn't think about what happened to me."

"How could you go through all that, for ten years?" Obi-wan silently cursed himself, the moment the words slipped out, this wouldn't be something Anakin would want to talk about.

Looking up at Obi-wan, Anakin took a deep breath. "I took it one day at a time," he said quietly, "I'd get through one day, and tell myself that tomorrow would be no different."

Obi-wan cringed inwardly as he tried to imagine what the last ten years must have been like for Anakin, looking at him, Obi-wan shook his head. "I'm so sorry Anakin."

"Why?"

His eyes widening, Obi-wan shook his head. "You shouldn't have had to go through that-"

"It wasn't your fault," Anakin told him, "you don't have anything to be sorry for."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, he still felt like he had failed Anakin somehow... like the Jedi had failed him, they should have been able to keep one nine year old boy safe. "The Council has decided to let me complete your training."

Anakin smiled weakly at him. "That's great, Obi-wan." This immediately got Obi-wan's attention.

"What's wrong Anakin? I can tell you're happy but yet you seem hesitant and nervous..."

"I've only had Master Qui-gon for the past ten years... Jedi are meant to be keepers of the peace, but in order to do that, they must go out into the public. I don't do well around other people much anymore..."

Obi-wan smiled gently at him. "With time and patience, I'm sure we can change that."

xxx

Gentle knocking distracted their conversation. Anakin sat up a little straighter as he looked curiously at the door. "Come in?" He asked more then said. Obi-wan looked at him with a raised eyebrow causing him to shrug. Clearly, he would need a confidence boost.

Anakin's eyes widened as she entered, he simply stared in shock for a moment, then he smiled. Pushing back the sheet, Anakin swung his legs out of the bed and stood. Shakily, he moved forward and embraced his mother. Sobs racked his body as the torment that he had been through all flowed out of him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, Ani..." Holding him close, Shmi could feel just how thin her son really was. Pushing him back, she smiled. "let me look at you." She looked him over with critical yet gentle eyes. Her son had become a handsome young man. Most likely he would be a lady killer in a few years. But at least... now he was safe. "You're so handsome."

"Mom..." Anakin looked down as his face went red. It turned more red when he heard a giggle outside the door. He knew whose voice that was. Groaning, he walked to the door and opened it, his face still red. Padme walked in smiling at the room's occupants.

"She's right, Ani. You have grown quite a bit compared to the little boy I knew." Shmi turned to her embarrassed son and smiled.

"There's a few people I want you to meet, Ani." She pulled him gently into the mostly empty hallway. Anakin shifted his weight to a different foot in nervousness. Shmi went to the older man's side. "This is Cliegg Lars, my husband... he's the one who freed me, Ani." She nodded towards the other two. "This is Cliegg's son, Owen... your stepbrother. And his girlfriend, Beru."

Anakin swallowed and gave them a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I cannot thank you enough for freeing my mother."


	6. Chapter 6

**_TRUE DARK._**

**_When Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order, Palpatine abducted him, refusing to allow him to be trained as a Jedi. Raised in darkness, Anakin resists Palpatine's attempts to sway him to the Dark Side at all costs... Ten years later, he escapes. But will the Jedi heed his warning about Palpatine's true nature? Or will they too lock him away forever?_**

**_CHAPTER FIVE._**

The Council had assembled to talk over a few things. Among the subjects, was a discussion about how Anakin would proceed as a Jedi Padawan. Obi-wan had specifically asked for this discussion to take place.

"Obi-wan, how do you plan on proceeding with Skywalker's training?" asked Master Windu as he leaned forward.

"Most of the physical aspects of the force, he was not able to learn due to not being able to actually touch Qui-gon. He will also be needing to be trained with a lightsaber. However, I can only start him off with the basics. In the meantime, I plan to put him through much physical training to build him up to where he would hopefully have been by now." The Council seemed pleased with his answer. Obi-wan looked around, he was a little hesitant.

"Worried, you are. Tell us why, you will, hmm?" Master Yoda asked. Sighing, Obi-wan continued.

"Anakin is afraid of physical contact at the moment. Only a few of us can get close to him and even then he's still tense. I would like to train him on Naboo until he can stand being around others. It will most likely take a few years to get to that point." He looked at each Master carefully. "The other reason is to hide him from the Chancellor. If he is here, there is a high chance that the Chancellor would try to influence him or even kill him. But if he is off planet, somewhere he can feel safe, then I believe he will be more open to learning."

The other Council members mulled over everything that had been said. "If I may speak..." They all looked to Master Luminara. "I believe it is a great idea Master Kenobi. I've noticed that he seems at more ease with you and Senator Amidala than he is with others."

"Then perhaps the Senator can help you, Obi-wan." Master Plo Koon offered. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Naboo, you shall go. Take caution in Skywalker's training, you must."

xx

Anakin moaned in his sleep, his breath coming in shallow, fast gasps as sweat ran down his face. _A red lightsaber flashed before his eyes._ His body began to shake as he let out a small sob. _Pain raced through him as it cut into his skin._ He tossed and turned as if to get away. _The chains held him in place as the torment continued._ The nightmare continued on for what seemed like days to him. The tears poured down his face as his mental struggle continued.

x

Shmi and Padme were sitting near each other as they held a conversation. "I still can't believe Ani went through so much..." Shmi said in worry.

"I'm sure he'll be alright now," Padme smiled, "he's strong, Shmi." Strong enough to withstand Palpatine's violent cruelty without becoming angry and bitter himself. "And he's free now." That would make all the difference.

"I just can't help worrying about him." Shmi said quietly.

Laughing quietly, Padme shook her head. "You're his mother, of cause you're going to worry about him."

"As much as we all worry about him," A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Obi-wan. "I just hope we can get through to him."

_"Just be sure that he knows your concern is out of worry,"_ Qui-gon appeared suddenly, making Padme jump. Smiling at her, Qui-gon sighed. _"He may mistake your intentions and think you're acting out of pity."_

"Well I hope it does not com-" Obi-wan froze as they all heard Anakin's screams. They raced to his room, staring in horror as they saw Anakin thrashing wildly, his face contorted in terror.

Shmi moved, rushing to her son. As she knelt beside him, she reached out to gently shake his shoulder. "Ani, wake up-" The moment her hand made contact with him, Anakin surged upright, his eyes wide and fearful as he jerked away from Shmi's touch.

"It's alright Ani." As she tried to touch him, Anakin shied away from her, his chest heaving as he began to hyperventilate.

_"Ani, calm down."_ Qui-gon moved close to Anakin, _"You're safe... You escaped, remember?"_

Taking a deep breath as he tried to steady his breathing, Anakin nodded. He was still shaking and jumped a little when Padme touched his shoulder.

"It's ok Ani," Padme smiled at him, sitting beside him on the bed. "we're not going to hurt you."

"I know," Anakin closed his eyes, taking another deep breath, Anakin swallowed and glanced at Padme as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Frowning at the awkwardness in his gaze, Padme nodded as she understood. "Kindness makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?"

"It's not what I'm used to." All physical contact had been painful and violent, Padme's touch was gentle, soothing.

"Let's leave them be..." Qui-gon whispered to Shmi and Obi-wan. They nodded and as they left Shmi gave a worried look back at Anakin. She felt sad that he was afraid of her touch now. But hopefully over time that would end.

"Ani... may I ask what your dream was about?" Padme asked as they were now alone. Biting his lip, Anakin looked away from her.

"You really don't want to know." It would only hurt her to know what he had been through, it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You need to talk about what happened Ani," Padme told him, "please..."

"It was more of a flashback than a dream, Padme." He leaned his head against the headboard. "I'd rather not tell you the details though." He smiled weakly. "Besides... it would only make you worry more about my sanity."

"That's not what we're worried about Ani, we're worried about _you_." looking at him, Padme shook her head. "We're worried because of everything you've been through..." taking his hand, Padme smiled gently, "You need to talk to someone Ani."

"You're still stubborn," Anakin smiled at her, "you haven't changed since I last saw you."

"Don't change the subject," Padme squeezed his hand gently, "talk to me... Tell me what happened."

Sighing, Anakin closed his eyes. "It was the first time he really hurt me..." Swallowing, Anakin looked up into Padme's eyes. "... It was my 'punishment' for trying to escape, when he came to feed me, I tried to run out of the cell..." He paused momentarily before continuing... his voice slowly becoming unsteady. "He cut me with his Lightsaber so many times... I couldn't get away... When I tried, he shocked me with Force lightning..." His voice cracked, clearing his throat, Anakin shook his head. "... After it was over, Master Qui-gon tried to help me... but there was only so much he could do."

"Ani..." Tears gathered in her eyes as Padme reached out and hugged him, "... I'm so sorry." if that was the 'first time' he had been hurt, she wasn't sure she wanted to know about the rest.

At her touch, he tensed... but eventually he relaxed as she soothingly rubbed his back. Looking at him, Padme smiled weakly. "You will be ok Anakin," she told him gently, "you won't always be afraid."


	7. Chapter 7

**_TRUE DARK._**

**_When Anakin was accepted into the Jedi Order, Palpatine abducted him, refusing to allow him to be trained as a Jedi. Raised in darkness, Anakin resists Palpatine's attempts to sway him to the Dark Side at all costs... Ten years later, he escapes. But will the Jedi heed his warning about Palpatine's true nature? Or will they too lock him away forever?_**

CHAPTER SIX.

Anakin's eyes were wide, staring out of the cockpit as Obi-wan flew the ship down towards the Spaceport. "It's the same," He glanced at Padme, smiling broadly, before looking back out the cockpit. "It's exactly how I remember it."

Laughing, Padme shook her head. "If only you could see your face right now," He looked like the little boy he had been all those years ago when he had first arrived on Naboo.

Shmi smiled at the wide eyed wonder in her son's eyes, "We come here, every year on your birthday." That had been the hardest time, Anakin's birthday, she had always been more sad then, than any other day.

Looking at her, Anakin smiled and reached out to take her hand. "I love you Mom."

xx

Looking around in awe at the beauty of the place, Anakin seemed to relax in front of the others. Padme smiled as she watched Anakin close his eyes and take a deep breath of the fresh air. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Shmi grinning a little at her. She turned and looked at Shmi curiously. "What?"

"It's nothing Padme... just something I noticed. You'll one day realize it too." Before Padme could ask what she had meant, Shmi had gone to the room she was staying in with Cliegg.

When she turned back to where Anakin was, she saw Obi-wan talking to him. Walking over to them, she decided on something. "Hey there, how would the two of you gentlemen like to join me for a walk?" They nodded at her proposal.

After a several minutes of walking, Obi-wan glanced at Anakin. "How did you escape?" It was something that intrigued him, how had Anakin managed to escape from a Sith Lord?

Anakin took a deep breath and sighed ."I just used some of the techniques Master Qui-gon taught me." He paused to gage Obi-wan's and Padme's reactions. "In order to escape, I used Force Push to push down the walls of my cell. Force Speed came in handy for running to the ship. Thanks to Force Sense, I was alerted to things happening around me. I also cloaked myself in order to hide after Palpatine realized I had escaped."

"I'm guessing you've learned a lot more than that," Obi-wan said, looking impressed.

"In ten years?" Anakin nodded, "Master Qui-gon was a good teacher, and I was a very eager student."

Padme looked at Anakin, her face creased with concern. "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to Ani."

Anakin smiled and shook his head, "I don't mind, Learning to use the Force are some of the best memories I have had since I was taken."

Obi-wan looked at him curiously before looking at the ground. 'I wonder how much he has learned... Hmm, let's see what happens.' Bending over, Obi-wan picked up a stone and tossed it at Anakin when he wasn't looking. The boy easily dodged it even though his back was facing Obi-wan. He then turned around and grinned. "Precognition? Nice, that always comes in handy."

Obi-wan was caught off track as Anakin shook his head, still grinning. "Even though I do know Precognition, I actually heard what you were planning. By the way Obi-wan, you should probably strengthen your mental shields."

Padme was trying hard not to laugh at the look on Obi-wan's face. The Jedi was stumped... he had let down his guard? In front of a padawan nonetheless. Or perhaps Anakin was just that strong.

xxx

Shmi stood on the balcony, watching Anakin walk with Obi-wan and Padme. He'd been through so much, had suffered more than anyone ever should, was suffering even now. Closing her eyes, Shmi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself,

"He'll be alright," Cliegg walked to her, wrapping his arms around his wife. "He just needs time."

Shmi shook her head, "What if he can't get over everything he's been through? What if he never finds peace-"

"Stop," Cliegg turned Shmi to face him. "he will be alright." Cliegg told her, "He's already more comfortable around all of us, and he's starting to relax."

"But he's afraid-!"

"After what he's been through, that is to be expected." Cliegg smiled and shrugged, "All we can do, is be there when he finally wants to talk about it."

He looked out towards where Anakin, Padme and Obi-wan were. "Besides... I'm sure you've noticed it... but I have a feeling that someone will be able to open him up more. After all, from what I heard, that girl was able to put him in his place when needed." Holding Shmi close, Cliegg sighed. "He'll be fine," he said, trying to ease Shmi's fear. "With you as his mother, how could he not find the strength to overcome everything he's suffered?"


End file.
